10 Steps in Killing Games
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Dendam itu kini menggelapkan matanya, hatinya, dan juga akal sehatnya. Kini, rasa kasihan sebagai seorang sahabat sudah pupus bagi Rin. Ya, begitu sahabatnya sendiri merebut orang yang paling dikasihinya/.../A Bad summary/RnR?


A VOCALOID FANFICTION

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © YAMAHA

10 Steps in Killing Games © Rin 'aichii' Kagamine

Warning(s): OOC, AU, GAJE! ABAL! Rated M gak terasa! Rin sangat OOC (?) Nggak nyambung, 2nd POV-nya masih amatiran! DLL

NOT INTEND BASHING CHARA!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gadis dengan _blonde hair_ itu tercekang akan apa yang dipantulkan oleh mata biru _azure_ –nya. Dia serasa ingin muntah. Bau anyir darah menggerogoti indra penciumannya, memaksa masuk dan membuatnya pusing.

"Hihihi," sosok gadis _tosca hair_ berdiri di hadapannya. Berlumuran darah. Dia terus saja menyeringai sambil memegang sebilah pisau di telapak tangannya. "HAHAHA! Dengan begini semuanya akan berakhir! Kau lihat itu Rin Kagamine!" hardiknya. Gadis blond yang berada di hadapannya terus saja gemetaran di lantai. Semakin takut dengan seringainya.

"Tidak! Kau akan kulaporkan ke polisi!" bentaknya mencoba untuk tegar. Melawan segala rasa takut akan apa yang dia lihat.

"Lapor? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Tidak akan ada yang mempercayaimu Rin Kagamine. HAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kau membuka kedua matamu. Bau obat-obatan memaksa masuk ke dalam indra penciumanmu. Membuatmu merasa pusing. Tapi kau paksakan tubuhmu untuk bergerak, mengikuti keinginan otakmu.

Dengan berat, iris biru _azure_ –mu terbuka. Menampakkan kecerahan dari warna matamu itu. Kau menatap dirimu, perban menutupi 24% dari tubuhmu saat ini. Saat itulah sesuatu terlintas di kepalamu—

—tawa iblis itu masih menggema di labirin memorimu. Mamaksamu untuk mengepalkan kedua tanganmu yang masih terasa nyeri. Air mata membanjiri pelupukmu. Kau dapat menduganya, dia— tidak ada lagi.

_"Lapor? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Tidak akan ada yang mempercayaimu Rin Kagamine. HAHAHA!"_

Deg, matamu melebar. Ketakutan menyelubungimu. Kau ingat semuanya; tawa iblis itu, darah yang mengalir, bersatu dengan katakutanmu yang terpojok saat itu.

Deg, kau kembali mengingatnya. Rambut blond sepertimu yang ternodai oleh darah. Dia— orang yang kau cintai? Ya, dia terkoyak di tangannya. Dia, dia yang diagungkan oleh semua orang. Sedangkan kau? Kau adalah orang yang terpojok. Bayanganmu tidak ada di dalam pandangan logika manusia. Kau serasa hilang— tidak menonjol. Karenanya—

—tidak akan ada yang mempercayaimu. Pengakuanmu. Seruanmu di hadapan pihak yang berwajib. Tidak ada yang mempercayaimu. Meski pun kau memberikan kesaksian dalam keadaan luka-luka.

"L- Len—"

BRAAAAK! Pintu terbuka. Reflek kau menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan reflek juga kau tercekang di tempat saat melihat seorang gadis _twintails_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis itu menyeringai padamu. Langkah kakinya yang hanya terdengar di ruangan putih itu terdengar seperti derap langkah kematian di logikamu saat ini.

"Hai Rin. Kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit ya?" dia tersenyum— merendahkanmu. "Hm… ke mana Len? Bukannya dia kekasihmu? Masa' dia meninggalkanmu di saat kau terluka parah begini." Celotehnya dengan memicingkan matanya. Kau terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Minggir—"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Minggir! Enyalah dari hidupku!" kau memberontak. Bantal yang tersimpan di belakangmu kau lempar padanya. "Perbuatanmu akan kubalas! Kau harus membayar semua ini Miku Hatsune!" gertakmu. Gadis yang bernama Miku itu menangkap bantal yang kau arahkan padanya.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak sabar untuk membayarnya. Tapi asal kau tahu Rin, sebesar apa pun kesaksianmu, tidak akan ada satu pun pihak yang mempercayaimu—" bisiknya di cuping telingamu. "Yah… kecuali Len sih. HAHAHA!" tawanya menggema, membuat kepalamu berdenyut kesakitan. Tawa setan dari gadis itu mengakhiri sosoknya di dalam pandangamu. Dia telah pergi. Kini hanya kau sendiri.

"Kh… kau— harus membayarnya, Miku Hatsune." Desismu sembari menerawang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"L- Len…?" Rin terduduk begitu mendapati apa yang terpapar di hadapannya. Sosok tubuh berlumuran darah. Darah yang berbau anyir. "T- Tidak… ini mimpi kan? Kau jangan bercanda seperti itu, Len!" pekiknya berlinang air mata.

"—Ini bukan mimpi, Rin."

"Eh?" Rin mengangkat wajah. Mencari asal suara itu di dalam kegelapan malam. Seketika Rin tersentak kaget, dan juga ketakutan. "M- Miku— Hatsune?" bibir Rin menyebutkan nama itu saat sosok gadis berambut _tosca_ muncul dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. "K- Kenapa? Kenapa—"

"Kau beranggapan ini mimpi?" gadis _tosca_ itu menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, tetaplah di dalam mimpi abadimu, Rin. Mimpi burukmu lebih tepatnya, hihihi." Dia tertawa. Seluruh tubuh Rin melemas seketika.

"K- Kenapa kau tega begini Miku!" mata _azure_ miliknya menyapu setiap darah yang mengalir dari tubuh yang terbujur di hadapannya. Berharap kalau sapuan dari matanya itu adalah sebuah mimpi yang terpantri di dalam distopianya. Berharap kalau itu bukanlah realita—kenyataan.

"Kenapa? Aku membencimu Rin! Kenapa harus kau? Kau, anak yang tidak menonjol, menyebalkan, miskin, kenapa harus menarik perhatiannya? Aku membencimu!" pekik gadis bernama Miku itu. Rin melemas. Rin merasa kalau rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya begitu Rin menyadari kalau selama ini dia— ditipu? Begitulah. Miku membohongi Rin dengan sempurna. Miku menyatakan kalau dia ingin berteman dengan Rin yang merupakan anak yang sama sekali tidak menonjol. Tidak dapat diduga kalau Miku membencinya. Jauh dari lubuk hati Miku.

"K- Kenapa?" Rin terisak. "Kalau kau membenciku, lalu kenapa kau membunuh Len…?" tanya Rin dengan tubuh bergetar. Telapak tangannya yang mulus memegang sedikit sisa kehangatan dari sosok berhiaskan darah di hadapannya.

"Eh?" Miku tersentak. Dia menatap nanar pada sosok yang tertidur pulas di dekat kakinya yang berbalut sepatu boot. Namun dengan cepat, Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya! Aku membenci Len! Dan aku— ingin kau hancur bersamanya…" intonasi dari Miku merendah, hingga kediaman menyelimuti kedua orang ini. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan Rin yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kau berjalan mengitari koridor rumah sakit. Matamu menatap kosong. Langkahmu tertatih dan nafasmu begitu tidak beraturan. Kau mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana kau merasakan dua hal sekaligus; dikhianati dan juga ditinggalkan. Kau merasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Padahal kau begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran seorang sahabat dan juga kekasih yang menyayangimu apa adanya.

Namun apa daya, tidak ada kata mengasihani saat ini. Hatimu terselimuti dendam dan juga luka. Dendam yang sesungguhnya tidak kau inginkan itu muncul, menggelapi setiap sudut hatimu.

Saat ini, tidak ada kata senyuman dari seorang sahabat dan kekasih lagi. Semuanya hilang dalam pergantian 24 jam. Ironis.

"Miku Hatsune—" pita suara milikmu bergetar, menyebutkan nama itu. "—kau akan membayar semua yang kau rampas dariku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Saat ini tidak ada lagi kata kasihan. Aku tidak akan pernah mengasihani mangsaku.

Saat ini tidak ada lagi kata maaf. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan serangga yang merampas kebahagiaanku.

Saat ini tidak akan ada lagi kata-kata. Yang ada hanyalah dendam. Dendam yang akan berkobar dan tidak akan pernah hilang.

.

.

Langkah pertama. Kau mendekati pintu itu. Matamu menatap kosong. Ekspresi darimu datar tanpa emosi yang jelas.

Langkah kedua. Pintu itu hanya berjarak satu meter darimu. Ekspresimu pun berubah. Bibirmu membentuk sebuah lekukan kecil.

Langkah ketiga. Sebuah gunting _silver_ kau pererat pegangannya pada tanganmu. Senyuman semakin merekah darimu, lebih tepat menyeringai.

Langkah keempat. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu, memencet tombol bel itu dengan tenang.

Langkah kelima. Begitu pintu itu terbuka sedikit, kau mengambil ancang-ancang. Mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk dendammu. Kau menyeringai dan menyebut namanya, "Miku Hatsune!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

JRASH! Darah terciprat ke pakaianmu yang berwarna biru langit itu. Disaat bersamaan, pekikan darinya terdengar. Raungan penuh kesakitan membuat dendam di hatimu semakin berkobar.

Dia—Miku Hatsune—mematung. Matanya membulat tidak bercaya begitu sebuah gunting darimu menembus dadanya. Posisi tidak berubah; dia masih berdiri untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Sedangkan, kau mengeluarkan seringaimu begitu melihat seperdua tanganmu yang juga ikut tertanam di jantungnya. Kau dapat merasakan degup jantungnya di kulit tanganmu. Ah… dan kau—menikmatinya. Kau menikmati degup jantung yang tidak beraturan itu. Degup yang penuh dengan ketakutan.

"R- Rin…?" suara milik Miku Hatsune terdengar pilu. Rasa sakit dari gunting yang kau hunuskan mulai menyerang hingga kepalanya. "K- Kenapa..?" perlahan-lahan, air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Dia tidak pernah menduga kalau kau akan datang ke rumahnya dan langsung merenggut nyawanya dengan tanganmu sendiri.

"Kenapa katamu? Inilah yang namanya dendam, Miku." Ucapmu dengan seringai yang membuatnya ketakutan. Dengan cepat kau melepaskan seperdua tanganmu yang menyatu dengan dadanya. Kali ini darah terciprat ke wajahmu, namun kau tidak peduli. Saat ini yang kau pikirkan hanyalah dendammu saja. Kenikmatan di saat kau membalaskan dendam yang bergejolak di dalam dadamu. "Nah Miku—" kau mendekatkan bibirmu pada sosok Miku yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegang dadanya yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah. "—Inilah kenikmatannya dendam, bukan? Apa saat membunuh Len kau merasakan hal seperti ini?" pertanyaan darimu membuat sosok Miku tersentak kaget.

"Akh… da-darahnya tidak mau berhenti…" erangnya tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan darimu. Air mata menuruni kedua pipinya. "T- Tolong…"

Kau tersenyum mendengar erangnya itu. Kau hanya mampu menepuk kepalanya. "Tenanglah Miku. Dalam beberapa detik lagi kau juga akan mati. Setelah itu kau tidak akan merasa sakit, bukan?" tanyamu dengan wajah ceria. Disaat yang bersamaan, wajah Miku membentur lantai. Dia kehabisan tenaga, apalagi jantungnya yang kini telah kau matikan dalam satu hunusan gunting _silver_ milikmu. Dia—tidak berdaya lagi. Kini dia hanya mampu menanti nafasnya berhenti saja.

Enam langkah dari permainanmu baru saja selesai. Masih ada empat, dan kau tidak akan puas kalau hanya enam saja 'kan?

Beberapa menit waktu dilahap hidup dalam kesunyian. Miku telah kehilangan nafasnya. Kau merenggut nyawanya dengan kesadisanmu sendiri.

"Miku…" gumammu, "Satu hal yang kau ketahui, aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Tapi kau—kalau memang kau membenciku, bukan berarti kau harus membunuhnya 'kan? Kalau kau mencintainya bukan berarti kau harus merenggut nyawanya 'kan? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang kau bunuh? Jangan dia…" matamu memanas. Aliran air bening menjatuhi pipimu dengan alami, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepiluan untukmu. Untukmu yang telah termakan oleh dendam.

Tidak ada jawaban. Toh sosok di hadapanmu telah mati. Namun tidak lama air mata menggenang di pelupuk matamu, kau mengeluarkan seringai lagi.

"Ya! Dan aku tidak salah! Kau yang salah karena telah membunuhnya Miku!" gunting milikmu terangkat ke atasmu dan mendarat tepat ke bagian perut dari sosok yang telah mati di hadapanmu. Tanpa memerlukan aba-aba, kau menggerakkan gunting itu—lebih tepatnya kau mengoyak isi perut darinya. Semuanya berwarna merah; kau, dan dia kehilangan warna realita. Yang ada hanyalah warna merah bagaikan bunga mawar yang merekah dengan duri-durinya.

Kau kehilangan kesadaran. Kau— khilaf.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Semuanya berhenti. Sosok di hadapanmu telah hancur. Seluruh organ vitalnya kau paksa untuk keluar. Tidak ada yang tersisa—semuanya. Baik usus, jantung, hati, semuanya kau keluarkan dengan kekhilafanmu. Kau seperti setan saat ini. Hati kecilmu kini telah tertutup oleh dendammu.

.

.

Lampu yang menggantung di atas kepalamu terlihat redup. Kau hanya diam, menekuk lutut dan menyandarkan punggungmu pada permukaan tembok yang juga terkena cipratan darah. Di hadapanmu, genangan darah mulai mengering dan menyatu dengan tekstur lantai.

Kau masih saja diam. Kau tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat ini. Kadang kalau kau tertawa kecil begitu melihat sosok yang berlumuran darah di hadapanmu, namun kadang kau juga menangis karena merasa kehilangan. Kau terlihat plin-plang.

Tangan kananmu terangkat, meraih gunting _silver_ yang terletak di sampingmu. Sedikit merangkak kau mendekati sosok sahabatmu itu. Entah mengapa, setiap melihat sosoknya dari dekat, kau jadi ingin menghunuskan lagi guntingmu padanya

JRASH! Satu hunusan dari guntingmu mengarah tepat pada iris _green-turqouise_ –nya. Berkali-kali kau menusukkan gunting itu tepat di irisnya yang membulat—seakan-akan ingin keluar. Namun kau masih saja belum puas, padahal sosok di hadapanmu sudah hancur tanpa sedikit pun celah yang tidak dihancurkan olehmu

Gunting _silver_ milikmu menjadi saksi bisu segalanya. Saksi yang tidak akan pernah berbicara sedikit pun. Kau tahu akan hal itu. Dan kau puas. Puas karena sosok di hadapanmu itu telah menyatu dengan dendammu. Aliran darah terus saja terlihat dari sosok yang terbaring kaku itu.

Dendammu… apa sudah terbalaskan sepenuhnya?

Kau menerawang, menatap jasad itu dengan tatapan kosong dan berkesan penuh penyesalan. Pandanganmu kembali pada lantai yang mulai ikut berwarna merah bagaikan bunga krisan. Lantai yang dipenuhi dengan darah, dan juga beberapa organ vital yang terdiri dari jantung, hati, usus dan sebagainya yang telah kau hancurkan. Semua itu terlihat seperti gumpalan kecil di lantai.

"_Gomenasai,_ Miku—" bibirmu bergerak mengucapkan kata maaf. Rasa penyesalan sedikit menyelubungi hatimu. Namun semuanya berubah, karena kau lagi-lagi menyeringai, "—Dendammu telah kuwujudkan, Len."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Langkah keenam. Gunting _silver_ kau hunuskan tepat di dadanya. Gunting yang menjadi saksi akan kebrutalanmu kali ini.

Langkah ketujuh. Dia terdiam kaku. Tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. Saat itulah kau berbincang sedikit dengannya. Memperlihatkannya kengerian dari dendammu.

Langkah kedelapan. Kau kembali brutal. Tanpa penuh rasa kasihan kau mengoyak perutnya, mengeluarkan organ-organ vitalnya. Organ-organ itu hancur di tanganmu. Kau menghancurkannya dengan gunting milikmu.

Langkah kesembilan. Kau merangkak pada jasadnya. Kau menghunuskan gunting milikmu tepat di matanya. Menyebabkan benda kecil berukuran seperti telur itu hancur dan menggelinding di lantai. Kau tertawa melihatnya.

Langkah kesepuluh. Kau menyesalinya…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Minna! Menurut kalian ini termasuk rated M gak? Atau kalau penjelasannya/diksi kurang, bilang-bilang ya! XDD

Hm… maaf kalau gorenya kurang! Dx saya tidak pandai buat fic rated M. Masih amatiran, nih~ T3T

Rin dan juga Miku OOC ya? Yosh, di sini saya tidak bermaksud membashing chara, lho! Dx Saya juga suka Miku, kok! Tidak benci Dx

Sebenarnya fic ini udah lama saya publish di Facebook (kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu kali, ya? -lupa-), tapi entah kenapa saya malas publish ke ffn T^T *BOM!* Hehehe, niatnya sih minta pendapat dari teman-teman facebook yang mungkin bisa ngebantu. Dan—cukup membantu, kok! Terutama Khiiki! XDD Arigatou Khiiki! *hug*

Nah, untuk yang terakhir, Reviews? O.o


End file.
